narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paper Person of God Technique
Water Release I've been wondering for a while how could Konan's paper just split an ocean. But, when databooks came and we found out she had water release, my assumption is she used her water release to split the ocean while her paper were mixed with it. The databooks probably didn't mention water release as being a part of the technique, but this wouldn't be the first time databooks left something out. What do you guys think? --Rai 水 (talk) 01:47, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, but it still shows how massive her chakra is and how incredible her chakra control is. That lake is enormous, and enormously deep and she split it down to the pitch black bottom. Shouldn't these impressive feats and what you mentioned be added to her page?? QuakingStar (talk) 02:12, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a case of her splitting an ocean, and more of her disguising so much paper as the ocean. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::But the ocean does split and her paper was not moving with enough force to do such a thing. For example, if I threw a rock through the water, the water would hardly ripple, but let Superman do it, then bam. It has to be connected to her having water release. Even this technique takes place around water. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:28, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I would agree @Omni with that if not for one thing.. WHERE did she put the Ocean?? That thing was massive. It is shown to still be there afterwards as she is floating lifeless in the water. So that can't be true. QuakingStar (talk) 02:29, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :"Translation" (not really) • Seelentau 愛 議 08:22, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::For those too lazy to click on the link "So thanks to Saist's better scans I could finally read Konan's Paper Ocean (or Paper Emissary) technique properly. So some clarifications. Konan doesn't turn the Water into Explosive tags, rather it's just that she can camouflage her paper as a variety of things, and the camouflage is so good that even Sharingan is deceived by it (hence Obito not noticing he was standing on a sea of explosive tags). It's also said that escape from the jutsu is impossible even with Obito's Space-Time ninjutsu. ::So not as much hype as I thought, but Konan's ability to camouflage is still a pretty nifty trick." QuakingStar (talk) 10:48, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::That still doesn't answer how she just splits the ocean with paper alone. It has the to be water release. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:22, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::She doesn't split the ocean, she splits her papers. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:26, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::And yet the water is still split or am I blind? --Rai 水 (talk) 18:32, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No, the paper is split, as the databook said... she disguises paper as water and then splits it, revealing the paper again and making it explode. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:41, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::From what I've read so far, and I just quickly glanced through it to be perfectly honest, it looks like some people assume that its Water Release due to the feat it did in the anime, which was splitting an ocean into two waterfalls(~ish). The manga portrayal of the technique was entirely and completely different, where she disguised her paper as the ocean...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:21, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Therein lies the problem, what the hell happened to the actual ocean then?? It was enormous. She was then shown floating in it right after she died. QuakingStar (talk) 19:33, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :There was no ocean to begin with? We don't actually see her die on-screen, so maybe, once she died, the water just returned to its "paper-state"?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:47, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::There was an ocean in Amegakure. Ask Kabuto. However, if Konan replaced the entirety or at least most of the ocean with her paper, where did the water go? --Rai 水 (talk) 22:50, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::In a different section of the village? I mean, it's not something either of us can answer without having a detailed map of the village itself.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 22:56, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I agree, this was the move that she used to try and kill Obito right? -- 23:41, May 14, 2016 (UTC)